


First Night on Spring Break

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maxine "Max" Caulfield - Freeform, Movie Night, NSFW, Romance, Shipping, Shower Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teen Romance, grahamfield - Freeform, warren graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: Warren and Max are happy with their relationship and spending time together during Spring Break... She is ready for the next level of her relationship with Warren. Will Warren agreed with her?





	First Night on Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This was supposed to be my first Smut story that would be released for Spring Break. I totally forget about finishing this story because I always been doing drawings lately. 
> 
> It is very interesting that "Sharing Warren" has 210 Views (I know that not much, but at least they enjoyed it). "I love you, My White Knight" has 4 likes Which at least it's good. It is very hard to get a lot of likes, but who cares.   
> Thank you for supporting my stories. I'm glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> So, Enjoyed the Story.....

First Night on Spring Break

It was an afternoon at Blackwell, Warren Graham finished all of his classes; heading to his dorm to put his school supplies away. After putting away, he went outside and take out his phone. He wants to see if he receiving any text from his girlfriend, Max Caulfield. So, He didn't receive any text. 

 

“ _ Huh? She is still in class or she just going to her locker.  _ “ he thought. “  _ The good thing is that it's spring break now. I finally get to spend time with my girlfriend if… she wants to. I'm happy to let her have… personal space.” _

 

While standing and looking at the sun, his eyes were fade black. He hears the voice.

 

”Guess who?” 

 

He smiled and turned to his girlfriend, Max. They embracing and kiss.

 

“Hey, Warren.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around Warren’s neck.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” He greeted, wrapping his arms around her lower back. “Listen, I'm heading to the store to get some snacks for our movie night… Do you want to come?” 

 

“Of course, Warren. I love to go with you. “ she smiled. 

 

They went to the parking a lot and then enter the car. So, they drove off.

 

While Warren driving, Max quickly glanced at her boyfriend. She smiled as couldn't help it to see his beautiful face. She leans on him and closes her eyes. 

 

_ “I love Warren so much. He always made me happy. I remember when Warren and my parents met each other… I was afraid at first… because it could end our relationship. Until then, I'm happy that my parents finally approved. They liked Warren since Warren and my dad has both in common in movies… Warren is alway to be my man and I hope that he is happy that I'm part of his life.” _

 

Once they arrived at the store, Max wants to look around the store while Warren looking for snacks. So, they did.

 

Max went to the bath selection as looking for shampoos.  _ “Ahh, There is 'Head and Shoulders'. That will get rid of lice... At least. “ _ She uttered.

 

After taking the shampoo, she walks around to find Warren until then she saw the dirty magazine. She was gross out and nod in disbelief, but she takes a look again as a female model have a better body than her. So, Max looks at herself. 

 

_ “ I got admit… the girl in the cover, have a good body than me. Her chest is natural while mine is… small. How do every guy have to read this… At least, Warren is not of those… guys…  _ “ she thought,”  _ Relax, Max.. he is your boyfriend now. He really respects you. Also, he loves the way you are. Just be yourself”  _

 

Meanwhile, Warren just looking at the chips as he deciding. “Now, which chip should I get this time. _Takis… Not this time. Last time, Max couldn’t handle the spiciness. Yeah… it’s made me go to the bathroom which I don’t want to talk it about. So, maybe..._ _Cheetos would work.”_   He takes the cheese flavor.

 

When they see each other, they went to the checkout and pay the snacks including a pack of Mountain Dews and cookies and Max’s Shampoo. Max wouldn’t mind to pay herself, but Warren happy to pay her without any debt. 

 

After leaving the store, They heading to the restaurant to eat their early dinner. Warren has bacon and cheese hamburger with french fries, while Max has the same thing. Then, they shared milkshakes. 

 

On the night in Warren’s room, the two were watching a movie,  _ Killer Klowns from Outer Space. _ Max glanced at him, while his boyfriend watching. “ _ Warren is having a good time. So, Am I… “  _ She smiled, uttered. 

 

After the movie finished, Warren heading to take a shower before bedtime. Max watched him leaving the room as he taking his bath item. She has something in mind…

 

_ “Should I… Should I join him.”  _ She thought. “ _ I would never consider this, but I want to join him.” _

 

When Warren takes a shower, he was relaxed and wash his body until then things get heat up. “Warren…” 

 

He heard the voice… a girl's voice. He opened the cover to see what going on. Then, he sees Max, revealing her nude body. He was blushing very hard.  _ “ W-W-What ...Max…” _ he said before she forced herself in. 

 

While she forced herself in, she kisses him passionately. He just goes with it as began to enjoy this. She kisses him in the neck as he began to moan. Then, he touched her left breast as she began to moan. After that, he lifts her up and lean her against the wall, continue to kiss intensely. He kisses her neck and hears her moan quietly.  They broke the kiss.

 

“Warren, let… let us go to your room” Max said.

 

“Yeah. Let me finish washing myself,” Warren said, before Max head back to Warren’s room. 

After washing himself, he didn’t wear clothes, but the towel to cover himself. He carries his clothes and takes them to his room. Once he entered his room, nude Max flanked and wrapped her arm around him.

 

“Hey, handsome. You smelled good,” she teased. 

 

Turning back; he kissing her while she removing her boyfriend’s towel, she pushes him in the side and went on top of him. 

 

Warren broke the kiss.” Wait, Max. I didn’t have protection on me.” 

 

“Thank for remind me,” she smirked. She went to her jean and found a condom. He blushed

  
  


“I just take it in case. I guess… I'm ready for the next level for our relationship…” she said before Warren speaks.

 

“I get it, Max. I know that you want to take more time to do this… situation. I guess you are ready now. It's up to you. I won't force you or anything,” He explained.

 

“Thank you, Warren,” She lightly kisses him. “ laid down on the bed for me.”

 

He obeyed her, laying down. He grabs the condom and put it on his hard genital. 

 

She riding him slowly and feel aroused. “Wow, Warren… It feels nice.”

 

“Yeah, let me be on top of you,” he said.

 

She laid down and spread her legs;  glancing his brown eyes as giving him seductive look. She quickly kisses his lip. “Warren, do it... Don't hold back.” 

 

He put his condom-covered genital inside of her. Luckily, he has a condom to prevent from impregnating her. He rocking her moderate speed and outlining her body. He kissed her neck and heard her moan. Her cheeks turn red as getting hot.

 

“Please, Warren. Don't stop. Faster. Faster,” she begs, moaning. 

 

He has covered her mouth as she began to moan aloud. He humping her very faster and the bed cracking noise. 

 

They finally both climaxed; collapsed and taking their breaths. Max rest her head into his chest while Warren stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. 

 

“Wow… this is our first time… to have this. “Warren said, taking his breath.

 

“I know. I have a question.” She asked.

 

“Sure, what is it.” He answered.

 

“Have you ever owned a magazine that showed… naked girls.” She asked.

 

“ What? No, who gave you an idea,” He asked.

 

“Well, I thought that you enjoy reading it,” she lifted her head up, stared his eyes. 

 

“Well… before I met you, yes I did. Now Not anymore, I'm mature now. So, I don't own it no more.” He admitted.

 

“I appreciate your honesty, Warren” She kissed him.” Since you have me, you won’t able to read that stuff or else I’ll be jealous.”

 

“I won’t, Max,” he said. “I'm only focused on you.”

 

“Good,” She smiled, kissed him.” Let’s go to sleep.”

 

She rests her head in his chest, While Warren continues to stroke her hair.

 

They sleep….


End file.
